


I did not

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James doesn't like the fact that M always keeps repeating that he loved Vesper Lynd, and decides to set think right.





	I did not

**I did not…**

**By AbbyGibbs**

M's intercom buzzed. She pressed the button and listened to Eve's voice telling her that Bond had arrived and wanted to see her.

 

"Send him through."

 

The door to her office opened and closed. Olivia lifted her eyes from the file she was reading, and immediately knew that something wasn't right. She could see by the way he approached her desk.

 

"Why do you keep saying I loved her?" Bond wondered aloud starting to get annoyed by the fact that M consistently repeated those words to him.

 

Vesper was a mark like any other, and while he may have treated her differently than any other, in the end that is what she had been. Nothing more. How could Olivia not see that?

 

He had been closer to Vesper for more than one reason. The situation they were in had played a significant role in that, and yes, he had told her that he loved her, but it hadn't meant anything. M had it all wrong.

 

There was only one woman James loved, and would ever love. And the only woman he would ever love was accusing him of loving someone else.

 

"Because it's the truth, 007."

 

"Is that what you think?"

 

"I don't think. I know, James," she said.

 

"No, you don't," he answered firmly, traces of annoyance evident in his voice.

 

"Come on, 007…" Olivia started to say, but he cut her off.

 

"You want the truth?"

 

"Always." Was her immediate reply.

 

"I loved a woman when I was with Vesper Lynd. I still love her, and I probably will love her until my last breath."

 

Olivia felt a pang in her heart. Bond was in love with someone. From what he had just said, he’d loved that woman for such a long time. Who could she be, and why did she suddenly feel jealous of a woman she didn't even know?

 

It was ridiculous, she knew, but she felt jealous. She had feelings for James herself. No matter how she had ignored it, she had fallen in love with him. He had become her weakness as well as her strength, but she could never tell him that. How foolish of her; she could be his mother. Not that she had ever really cared about what people might think, but she was the head of MI6…

 

"I hope this won't interfere with your work," she said, in drier tone than she intended.

 

Bond smiled inwardly at her reaction.

_It does affect her..._

 

"It has never affected my work, and it never will, M."

 

Olivia tilted her head slightly to the side, surprised by his answer.

 

"You seem awfully certain or yourself, Bond."

 

"That's because I am, ma'am. I've been in love with this woman for years. I’ve loved her since the day we met. "

 

"You’ve known her for a long time, then?"

 

James nodded his head. "Since the day I was hired here."

 

Surprise filled her blue eyes at what he’d just said. "Does that mean, I know this woman?"

 

A smirk appeared on his lips as he replied. "Very well."

 

She thought for a few seconds but couldn't come up with anyone suitable. Then she considered the possibility that… but almost immediately dismissed the idea. And yet, as she was considering the possibility that maybe, just maybe James could be interested in her Olivia didn't see the man of her thoughts move towards her.

 

A soft caress of fingertips against her cheek brought her back from her reverie. Her eyes locked with his, and she said, "A hint would be welcome."

 

"Oh, you want a hint, do you?" James smiled softy down at her.

 

"Yes, because if I'm right in my assumption, 007, I'll accompany you to medical staff myself." She smirked.

 

"If loving someone older than you is a sickness, well then, I'm sick, and happy to be so," he said, leaning in to press his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

 

The kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds before it was over. Smiling they locked eyes.

 

"Could you do that again, 007. I don't think I got it?"

 

Her words made him chuckle. "Yes, I think I can."

 

With that he captured her lips for a searing kiss.

 

 

The End.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
